five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Update (8.15.18)
Hey y'all! This is gonna be another update blog, but for once, it's gonna be more bad news than good news. However, some good stuff will be announced. --- First off, the bad news: both ONaSC: Purrfect Edition and Return to Meen's Labyrinth are cancelled. Why? Well, I legitmately cannot see myself recreating those games. They were some of my oldest work on the wiki; of course they weren't gonna be as good as my latest pages. However, they both still mean something to me, as they were some of the first titles that really let me express myself instead of sticking to the FNaF universe. By recreating ONaSC and ONaML, I'd be taking away from what the original games meant to me. As such, I think I should leave both those games as is. Sorry if you were excited for them, but I have a feeling you'll be seeing Scratch Cat and Meen sooner or later regardless... ;) --- Now, the news that's neither good or bad: I don't know what to do with Five Nights at Steve's Arcade. On one hand, I feel like FNaS doesn't really need any more installments as is. FNaS 6 was the game that wrapped up all the loose ends of the series, and Steve's Mineshaft Manager could be considered the game that provided a happy ending to the story, with Minetropolis finally on the road to redemption. Adding another installment, canon or not, would take away from the conclusions those games had on the FNaS series, and as such, I'm not really sure how I'd handle another sequel. On the other hand, I've really enjoyed working on the FNaS games, and I'm really proud of the concepts I've come up with for Arcade. I've always envisioned Arcade as a little happy ending for the original four protagonists (Steve, Alex, Jesse, and Petra), but going on about that would be spoilers. As such, Arcade wouldn't be really lore-heavy, but at the same time, it'd be a nice way to end the series for good. So... I'm lost with that. For now, I'm putting FNaS:A on hold. It's probably not gonna be released this November like I originally planned, but I might eventually bring the concept back for an anniversary game or something. --- Now, for the good news: I'm publishing my release schedule for the rest of 2018, and part of 2019! Take a look: *Now - Early September 2018: UCN:O development continues! *Late September 2018: Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges: Global Catastrophe *October - November 2018: Seven Nights at Sillyvision *December 2018: A holiday-themed update for some existing games *February 2019: Project Endgame You may notice that there's a lack of games coming up. Well, my summer's coming to a close, and I won't have much time to work on pages. However, I may use the time I do have remaining to work on some other projects for the wiki. I might bring back Fan Game Reviews, do some UCN tutorials, you get the idea. Anyway, thanks for reading this post! I know there's not a lot of good news to chat about this time, but there's some exciting news on the way! Stay tuned! ;) Category:Blog posts